la guardiana de la Luna
by KHR1827
Summary: Tras la llegada de Sora amiga de la infancia de Tsuna, Mukuro y Kyoya y guardiana de la Luna de este primero, la decima generacion parte a Italia para entrenar y luchar contra los Di Demoni una Famiglia que se a opuesto a la Vongola. Un año despues el grupo vuelve a Namimori deben hacer muchas cosas como por ejemplo que unos policias de la INTERPOL se pongan de su lado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola y como prometi traje de nuevo la guardiana de la luna corregida y mejor, ya siento la tardanza, otra cosa **yo soy alexa1822, repito YO SOY ALEXA1822 **pero por motivos personales (este es un nombre comun que pongo en todas mis cuentas y si a mi madre le da por fisgonear y meterse en mi cuenta ella no sabra ni mi nombre de usuario). Eso y por los que no sabian el cap 9 de La Guardie ya salio

Black: ya te costo Alex

Alex: deja de incordiar Black y con esto os dejo leer. Ciaoo

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo:_La Guardiana de la luna_**

**Parejas: 1827(KyoyaxTsuna)**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-**habla personaje**-**

**"**piensa un personaje**"**

**(**aclaro alguna idea**)**

La guardiana de la luna

Mi nombre es Kurai Sora la jefa de los Kurai una rama de la Famiglia Vongola pero oculta entre las sombras y solo conocida por el Noveno y unos pocos. Ha pasado tiempo desde que vi a Tsu-kun, Kyo-kun y Muku-kun aunque ellos no se acordaran ya que sus recuerdos fueron sellados y Tsunayoshi me ha decepcionado decía que nos iba a proteger siempre pero...bueno yo no soy una tormenta o un rayo, tampoco la niebla, la lluvia, la nube o el sol, soy un luna si pero soy una luna solitaria la cual no tiene compañeros, soy una luna solitaria una luna sin amigos.

Era un día normal en Namimori y vemos como cierto castaño duerme plácidamente sin saber que le abarca el futuro y no me refiero al bebe que está apunto de pegarle con un mazo de una tonelada.

-dame-Tsuna es hora que despiertes-dice Reborn dándole con el mazo que es León su fiel camaleón. El castaño cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

-HIII Reborn duele... ¿sabes que hay otras maneras de desertar a la gente no?-se queja Tsuna

-así es más divertido-contesto con una sonrisa él bebe

-buff-suspiro el castaño miro el despertador y...-HIII voy a llegar tarde y Hibari-san me morderá hasta la muerte-grito levantándose del suelo

-dame-Tsuna date prisa Gokudera y Yamamoto te esperan abajo.-le informo el Arcobaleno bajando por la escalera

-voy-le respondió mientras terminaba de vestirse y corría por el pasillo para acabar cayendo por la escalera

-itte...itte eso dolió-se quejó mientras colocaba su mano en su nuca, fue a la cocina para coger una tostada y salir junto a sus amigos, saludando de paso a su madre y a los niños.

-buenos días Decimo -dijo Gokudera con una pequeña reverencia

-Yo Tsuna -saludo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa

-buenos días Gokudera-kun Yamamoto-saludo- vamos sino Hibari-san nos morderá hasta la muerte

-no se preocupe Decimo siquiera lo vuelo en pedazos-dijo sacando su dinamita

-ma ma tranquilo Gokudera -decía Yamamoto intentando que no hubiera una pelea en la cual Gokudera seguro era el que salía gravemente herido.

-tu cállate friki del beisbol-gruño el guardián de la Tormenta

-jajaja tranquilo Gokudera-le dijo el siempre sonriente chico a su compañero peli plata

Y así se dirigieron a la escuela en una pelea unilateral por parte de Gokudera, de camino se encontraron con Ryohei que gritaba todo el rato 'extremo' para luego irse corriendo al club de boxeo. Al llegar a clase escucharon muchos susurros

'¿Has escuchado que alguien nuevo va a entrar a la escuela?', 'si escuche que es una chica', 'aparte yo escuche que la expulsaron de la anterior escuela'

-jajá parece que va venir una chica nueva –dijo el jugador de beisbol

-no resaltes lo evidente baka del beisbol-grito el bombardero

-ya Gokudera vamos-intento Tsuna distraer al guardián de la Tormenta

-solo porque lo dice usted decimo-le respondió el peli plata con una sonrisa

Caminaron hasta entrar en la clase en la cual se pusieron a hablar con Kyoko, Haru, Chrome (que empezó a venir a la escuela con el grupo ya que Mukuro fue liberado por Vindice después de la pelea contra Daemon Spade, los Shimón decidieron volver a Italia para manejar la familia) y Hana. Al rato llego el profesor, el alboroto ceso y dijo:

-chicos os presento a Kurai Sora vuestra nueva compañera

Entro una chica de aspecto rebelde de pelo azabache con mechas celestes, ojos castaños oscuros y piel un poco morena, iba con el uniforme pero la camisa tenia desabrochada un par de botones, llevaba una cadena colgante de la falda la cadena tenía sus extremos unidos en el borde superior de esta y un collar con forma de luna, su mirada y pose era agresiva como diciendo "acércate y lo lamentaras". Tsuna sintió que la conocía, no recordaba haberla visto antes pero a la vez tenía el sentimiento que era una amiga de hace muchos años, y algo llamo su atención, cuando sus ojos se centraron en él una profunda tristeza se vio a través de ellos.

-preséntate por favor-dijo el hombre mayor

-tch...-se quejó-soy Kurai sora tengo 16 años y el resto no les importa.

Todos se quedaron sin habla por lo agresiva que parecía la azabache.

-bueno Kurai ve a sentarte allí al fondo-le dijo el profesor

-hmp-gruño en afirmación

Y así paso la hora, en la cual Tsuna no pudo dejar de mandar miradas furtivas a la joven azabache hasta el almuerzo

-un poco agresiva la chica nueva no creen-dijo Hana

-ma ma no creo que sea para tanto yo creo que Hibari es peor-dijo el beisbolista con una sonrisa

-en algo tienes razón baka del beisbol-concordó en un gruñido el peli plata

Todos cogieron sus almuerzos y fueron a la azotea en la cual se realizaba una escena interesante, vieron a su compañera y a Reborn hablar y decidieron esconderse para escuchar

-¿qué hace la rama Kurai aquí Sora?-pregunto el Arcobaleno

-tranquilo Arcobaleno del sol no buscamos pelea y lo sabes Reborn, ha pasado tiempo eh-respondió la chica con una sonrisa nostálgica

-si bastante ya no eres tan dame-dijo en broma él bebe

-jajaja-rio sin gracia la joven -supongo que porque muchas cosas han pasado-dijo mirando el cielo

-sí ¿y que te trae por aquí?-volvió a preguntar el niño

-he venido porque ya es hora debes decirle-le respondió

-así que es hora de que el anillo de la luna despierte-hablo para sí mismo el Arcobaleno

-sí y de que me nombres delante de todos su guardiana de la luna ya no puedo seguir protegiéndole en las sombras, y apártelas cosas se han puesto peor es hora de que acepte que es el Décimo sino, no solo el sino que todos sus amigos sufrirán su estupidez.-murmuro

-pero es demasiado pronto acaba de sacar la faceta de jefe costara mucho más tiempo que sepa controlarlo –gruño el niño

-para eso he venido yo te ayudare pero necesito que me nombres su guardiana o no me poder acercar, su círculo es muy cerrado, sus guardianes son muy sobreprotectores y no poder entrar como amiga así que como guardiana tengo el derecho de acercarme sin replica de los demás guardianes especialmente los de la tormenta y la lluvia, todavía recuerdo la paliza que le metieron a los yakuzas por insultar a Tsunayoshi Sawada aunque la niebla y la nube se llevan el primer premio a la destrucción.-dijo con una sonrisa Sora

Detrás de la puerta

-¿que hicisteis que?-pregunto Tsuna

-jajaja-rio nervioso Yamamoto-se nos pasó la mano un poco

-es su culpa por insultar al Decimo-bufo Hayato cruzándose de brazos

-buff-suspiro Tsuna-está bien-en el fondo estaba agradecía a sus amigos-gracias chicos-dijo Tsuna con su sonrisa tan característica esto hizo que les guardianes se sonrojaran débilmente ellos apreciaban Tsuna como su hermano menor (y quien no es tan dulce)

En la azotea

-el deber de la luna es alumbrar al cielo a medianoche, guiarlo y recibir todo el daño por él, mantenerlo brillante y acogedor como siempre es, acabar con todo el que lo amenace y reflejar la adversidad. Una tarea en la que debes ser poderoso e impasible, siempre mirando por el cielo. Y donde no se necesita nada más que estar para él, ni siquiera amigos.-dijo tristemente

-te estas desviando nunca nadie dijo eso ultimo-le dijo con una mueca el Arcobaleno

-te equivocas "él" lo dijo-le respondió con una sonrisa triste

-maldito sea "el" te metió esa sarta de estupideces en la cabeza y continua aunque ya se fue porque no lo dejas estar Sora, tu puedes tener amigos, tu puedes estar con otras personas-le dijo suavemente él bebe

-después de lo que paso lo prefiero así no quiero que vuelva a pasar

-arriesga Sora y ganaras muchas cosas-dijo sonriendo para luego girarse a la puerta-dame-Tsuna sal ya de ahí te lo contaremos todo ¿no Sora?

-si ya es la hora-dijo cambiando su semblante a uno tranquilo

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei y Chrome (las chicas se habían ido porque Haru pidió ayuda con una tarea)

-¿qué significa esto Reborn? ¿Qué haces con Kurai-san? ¿Y qué significa eso de lo que hablabais?

-buff-suspiro sora-Hibari Kyoya sal de ahí y tú también Rokudo Mukuro.-dijo girándose a la derecha, cerca de la valla donde una niebla color índigo apareció y dentro de ella la figura del ilusionista apareció.

-kufufufu así que te diste cuenta e Kurai Sora-rio misteriosamente Mukuro, tenía una extraña sensación pero no lograba identificarla

-hmp-gruño el azabache con la misma sensación que el peli-índigo

-cuanto tiempo-susurro-no creo que se acuerden Hibari Kyoya, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudo Mukuro... bueno-alzo la voz-como sabréis mi nombre es Kurai Sora jefa de la rama...

No acabo ya que los guardianes se pusieron a la defensiva delante de Tsuna algo le entristeció y le dio envidia, "tiene buenos amigos, cuanto echo de menos estar a vuestro lado"

-Reborn diles que se calmen a mi poco caso me harían.-dijo como si nada hubiera pasado

-tienes razón Sora, chicos cálmense ella no es una enemiga, mejor dicho ella es una guardiana y jefa de la rama Kurai, una rama tan grande como Vongola algo parecido a CEDEF o Varia.-informo él bebe

-pero Reborn solo hay siete anillos y nunca he escuchado de la rama Kurai-replico el castaño

-te equivocas Sawada Tsunayoshi existe ocho los primeros siete, lluvia, tormenta, sol, rayo, nube, niebla y como principal el cielo, pero existe uno que se mantiene oculto hasta la sucesión, ese día no aparecí porque Reborn quería que mejoraras pero si las cosas se hubieran salido de control diga lo que diga Reborn hubiese aparecido-gruño en disgusto cruzándose de brazos- bueno el anillo de la luna el cual alumbra a media noche, refleja la adversidad, te protege y te guía y la sub-rama se centra en solo proteger al Décimo y sus guardianes.

-pero yo no quiero ser parte de la mafia...-volvió a replicar el castaño en un susurro

Sora se enfureció de sobre manera este niño no puede ser el mismo Tsunayoshi que yo conocí el que me prometió que les protegería, es por lo que Kai murió, se reúsa a convertirse en jefe de la mafia y encima por esa estupidez sus amigos morirán. La chica desapareció y aparecía delante del castaño, cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa.

-escúchame bien Sawada, Kai murió para protegerte, yo entrene desde que nací para protegerte y perdí todo por ti deja de ser un maldito egoísta no por mi bien, ni por el de la Vongola, si no por tus amigos y familia porque si no lo haces morirán.-gruño la joven

-Sora tranquilízate -decía Reborn-ya sé que es duro pero...-Sora lo interrumpí

-tú no sabes nada Reborn, ni tu ni este Vongola, está siendo egoísta muchos dependen de él, el enemigo avanza cada vez más, Nono ya está muy anciano para luchar, los ataques son cada vez más frecuentes, pero tiene un lado bueno mira, Gesso, Cavallone, Shimón, Giglio Nero, Kurai, el resto de los Arcobaleno, los Varia y algunas otra familias están de acuerdo en luchar a vuestro lado y este...este Baka no asume su responsabilidad-dijo soltándolo mientras veía varias armas apuntándola-estas bien protegido Tsunayoshi me das envidia-susurro para luego dirigirse al resto- vosotros no creáis que lo dañare, por algo he pasado 15 años entrenando, todo por lo que he luchado moriría con él, he hecho y perdido demasiado como para matarlo ahora, pero como no asumas tu responsabilidad en esta semana no seré yo quien lo mate.

-kufufufu a que te refieres Kurai Sora -dijo bajando el tridente, por alguna razón sentía que la conocía, era una sensación extraña que le impedía hacerle daño a la chica

-la cosa esta mal si incluso los Varia ayudan-dijo Reborn

-peor de lo que crees Reborn ya ha empezado ellos se mueven y el décimo no ayuda que digamos, aparte de que estos guardianes no llegan ni a la mitad del poder necesario,...bueno el niebla y la nube si pero al resto no tienen el poder de proteger al cielo. Ni el mismo cielo se puede proteger.-gruño lo ultimo

-no digas es bakaona el Décimo es poderoso y todos los de aquí te venceríamos en cinco minutos

-Go-Gokudera...-tartamudeo Tsuna

-interesante...-murmuro la castaña

-ni se te ocurra Sora no los quiero muertos-le dijo en tono de advertencia Reborn

-o vamos son 5 minutos todos a la vez y no los matare no soy tonta Reborn y así medirás su poder para el entrenamiento-dijo en tono de súplica Sora, Reborn rio y dijo

-está bien será divertido mientras no los mates está bien-acordó

-está bien -y dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Tsuna-tienes hasta las doce de la noche para, decidir volveré a este lugar, si aceptas tu responsabilidad todos los guardianes deben venir aquí incluso el del rayo y debéis despediros de vuestros seres queridos no volveremos en un año, tal vez mas o tal vez menos. Si te niegas en una semana vendrán a por cada uno de vosotros y los mataran...adiós nos vemos Sawada Tsunayoshi-y una niebla blanca cubrió el lugar bajo la atónita mirada de los presentes.

**Y con esto acabo el cap.**

**Reviews?**


	2. cap 2: la decision

Y aqui un nuevo cap espero que os guste y me dejeis Reviews que si no me deprimo

Black: que es lo que te gusta tanto de los reviews?

Alex: no se solo me gustan

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo:_La Guardiana de la luna_**

**Parejas: 1827(KyoyaxTsuna)**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-**habla personaje**-**

**"**piensa un personaje**"**

**(**aclaro alguna idea**)**

Cap. 2

-¿Reborn lo que dijo es cierto?-pregunto el castaño ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo

-lo lamento pero si y tiene toda la razón-murmuro el infante

-yo...-susurro el castaño aún más deprimido

-ma, ma Tsuna no pasa nada-intento animarlo el guardián de la Lluvia

-pero...si lo que ha dicho es cierto yo...no me lo perdonaría-gruño el castaño

-no se preocupe decimo nosotros lo protegeremos-también intento animarlo Gokudera

-te equivocas Gokudera, Sora tiene mucho poder de ataque, es de las pocas que aguanta una lucha conmigo en seria durante más de media hora, como dijo 5 minutos le basta y le sobra

-no puede ser-murmuro Gokudera

-¿bebe quién es el enemigo?-pregunto Hibari

-la Famiglia Di Demoni, una Famiglia que tiene gran poder y que siempre esta oculta en las sombras al igual que los Kurai ellos se esconden en las pero la diferencia es que los Kurai son protectores en las sombra de los Vongola como lo eran los Shimón más o menos, los Kurai eran en un principio una familia independiente pero a petición de Primo los Kurai se hicieron una rama adjunta a Vongola prometiendo que siempre protegerían al cielo y sus guardianes, se dice que eran como hermanos

-entiendo, ¿pero porque Kurai-san actúa así?-pregunto el castaño intrigado

-ha sufrido mucho, perdió demasiado y muchos la olvidaron, en todo caso no es mi deber contarlo tendréis que descubrirlo vosotros.-le respondió el Arcobaleno del sol

A Hibari, Mukuro y Tsunayoshi les llegaron imágenes a la cabeza, se arrodillaron y se la sujetaron fuertemente mientras veían a una chica de pelo castaño oscuro con ligeros reflejos azules, les daba la espalda y decía "prometo volver, os quiero mucho, Tsu-kun, Muku-kun, Kyo-kun, nos vemos..." y la niña desapareció. Cuando las imágenes pararon soltaron un jadeo

-¿que...ha sido eso? -murmuro Tsuna

-¿tú también los has visto Tsunayoshi?-pregunto Mukuro

-si-le respondió

-qué le pasa decimo-pregunto preocupado el peli plata

-están bien Tsuna, Mukuro, Hibari-pregunto Yamamoto

-oye herbívoro y cabeza de piña también la vieron-gruño Hibari

-¿tú también Hibari-san?-pregunto el castaño

-hmp-"respondió" solamente el azabache

-que viste Tsuna-pregunto/ordeno Reborn

-una niña de no más de 9 años pelo castaño con reflejos azules, no lo podíamos ver la cara y nos prometía que volvería algún día-dijo Tsuna

-los recuerdos están saliendo eso quiere decir que pronto el sello será roto-susurro Reborn

-a que te refieres Arcobaleno-pregunto Mukuro

-no puedo decir mucho ya que si lo digo y vuestro cerebro no lo asimila podrías tener un shock, solo diré que los tres tenéis un sello en vuestros recuerdos y que cuando se rompa recuperareis esos recuerdos, yo diría que será en una semana o dos

-entiendo/hmp/kufufufu-respondieron los tres

-bueno vamos al punto principal dame-Tsuna tienes que aceptar ser el Décimo e ir con Sora a entrenar, lo mismo para vosotros, tenéis hasta media noche y si no lo hacéis no solo vosotros si no que personas inocentes sufrirán las consecuencias partiremos el miércoles, para los que tenéis familia tendréis de escusa un intercambio de estudiantes Ciao-dijo saltando del tejado

Y el Arcobaleno del sol desapareció

-¿qué pensáis chicos?-pregunto Tsuna

-yo voy con usted decimo-aseguro Hayato

-kufufufu será divertido yo también voy-dijo Mukuro riendo misteriosamente, quería saber de qué conocía a la chica

-si el Boss y Mukuro-sama va yo también voy-le respondió tímidamente Chrome

-tenemos a una carnívora y al bebe para pelear yo voy-dijo Kyoya con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto escalofriante. Aunque también estaba intrigado por la misma sensación

-es difícil Tsuna déjame pensarlo-le respondió Yamamoto

-lo mismo digo Sawada-le dijo el capitán del club de boxeo

-está bien Yamamoto, Oni-san-les tranquilizo Tsuna

Y así se separaron cada uno a su casa ya que se saltaron las clases en esto veremos cómo le va a Yamamoto

-viejo que te parecería si me fuera a un intercambio de estudiantes-comento Takeshi

-está bien Takeshi ¿cuándo?-le pregunto Tsuyoshi

-pues si acepto iría este miércoles-le dijo el beisbolista

-me parece bien hijo solo ten cuidado-le respondió

-gracias-dijo con una sonrisa

Después de que Yamamoto consiguió su permiso llamo a Tsuna y se lo conto, por parte de Ryohei tampoco le costó y así le toco a Tsuna

-Oka-san el miércoles me voy a un intercambio de estudiantes ¿está bien?-pregunto Tana

-a mi Tsu-kun se hace mayor sí que puedes ir-le respondió distraídamente

Y así todos estaban a las doce de la noche en la azotea de Namimori

-veo que os habéis decidido-dijo sora sorprendiéndolos no la habían visto llegar, llevaba una chaqueta negra hasta los tobillos y el pelo suelto.

-si iremos contigo-dijo Tsuna decidido

-bien pues el viaje como os dijo Reborn es el miércoles a las tres, mañana lucharemos en el bosque de Namimori para determinar el entrenamiento venid a las 5 y traed los equipos médicos los necesitareis-les informo distraídamente

-Sora-la llamo Reborn

-dime Reborn-Sora puso su atención en él bebe

-el sello se rompe-le dijo simplemente

-¿es una broma no?-le respondió incrédula

-no-le respondió

-mierda-murmuro

-que pasa, ¿porque no quieres que se rompa el sello Kurai-san?-pregunto Tsuna

-porque recordareis todo, no quiero que recordéis ese día...mierda ya he vuelto a hablar en voz alta.-dijo tapándose la boca con la mano

Las imágenes volvieron a la cabeza de los tres chicos, eran los tres de pequeños en el parque una niña venia sonriendo, no se le podía ver bien intentaba calmar a Mukuro y a Hibari

-ya vamos a jugar vale Kyo-kun, Muku-kun, Tsu-kun-dijo sonriendo tranquilamente

-¿Sora-chan y esa marca en el brazo?-dijo Mukuro cogiéndola del brazo y mirando el moretón

-¿se han vuelto a meter contigo Sora? dime que yo me encargo-dijo Tsuna serio y seguro de sí mismo

-no es nada enserio-aseguro la chica

-¿quién fue?-pregunto Kyoya

-fue Oiko pero da igual-le respondió sin borrar su sonrisa

-yo me lo cargo, ¿porque no te defiendes Sora-chan? eres más fuerte que el-pregunto Tsuna

-porque no está bien atacar a otros porque tú tengas poder y vamos a jugar que me aburro-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-está bien-dijimos resignados, y por fin pudimos ver bien su cara, ojos castaños oscuro, pelo azabache con reflejos azules y un colgante con una luna.

Las imágenes se cortaron y Tsuna hablo

-¿no puede ser Sora?-pregunto Tsuna

-has vuelto-susurro Mukuro y Hibari a la vez-no me repitas ave-kun/herbívoro piña-y se lanzaban rayos imaginaros por los ojos, todos juraron ver a dos perros detrás de ellos gruñendo

-jajaja-escuchamos reír a Sora-jajaja lo siento pero es que...jajaja no habéis cambiado nada

Mukuro y Hibari se sonrojaron un poco y apartaron sus miradas para ver a Sora partiéndose de risa

-etto ¿Tsuna que está pasando?-pregunto Yamamoto

-desde el mediodía han venido dos recuerdos en los cuales aparece una niña de cabellos castaños con reflejos azules, pero en el segundo pudimos verla bien una niña con pelo castaño con reflejos azules, ojos castaños oscuros y un colaren forma de luna y de nombre Sora

-ósea que...

-sip. Ella Sora Kurai es amiga de la infancia de Mukuro, Kyoya y mía-dijo tranquilamente

-Tsuna has dicho...-balbuceo Takeshi sorprendido por como llamo Tsuna al prefecto

-¿he que he dicho?-dijo ladeando la cabeza lindamente, ganándose un pequeñísimo sonrojo, el cual solo Sora noto, por parte del guardián de la nube

Pero el castaño no contesto porque Sora bajo del techo de las escaleras y Tsuna fue corriendo a abrazarla

-lo siento yo no quería olvidarte lo siento-murmuro el pequeño

Ella respondió el abrazo y dijo

-no pasa nada era necesario-le respondió abrazándolo un poco más fuerte-Kyoya, Mukuro vosotros no me vais a dar un abrazo-dijo en tono burlón

Los mencionados se sonrojaron levemente pero se acercaron de buena gana y la abrazaron

-perdónanos por olvidarte-dijeron a la vez-no me repitas grrr-gruñeron

-tengo razón ustedes no cambian-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Los tres se miraron y dijeron a la vez

-Okaeri

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Sora

-tadaima

Y la volvieron a abrazar, los chicos que miraban estaban sorprendidos, conmovidos y felices porque sus amigos encontraran a alguien importante para ellos. Después de unos minutos Sora dejo de llorar

-siento lo de esta tarde Tsunayoshi, estaba muy irritada-se disculpo

-no pasa nada razón tienes-le respondió el castaño

-Sora que paso para que estuvieras así, que yo recuerde no eres de enfadarte-pregunto Mukuro el semblante de Sora se entristeció

-jeje bueno yo tenía un hermano, Kai-y fue cortada

-¿tenias?-pregunto Kyoya

-murió hace un mes en un ataque de la Famiglia di Demoni, también murieron Mika y Shigure unas amigas y papa y mama están desaparecidos, aparte debo hacerme cargo de la rama Kurai-murmuro

Todos quedaron en silencio era normal que estuviera así, incluso debería estar peor tenía una gran resistencia.

-y a mí me secuestraron y torturaron para que hablara de Tsunayoshi, sus guardianes y Vongola pero con ayuda de los Varia escape-continuo explicando la castaña

-enséñales eso Sora-dijo Reborn

-pero...-una mirada y...-vale

Se sacó la chaqueta que era larga hasta los tobillos y negra, se dio la vuelta y se subió la camiseta mostrando una cicatriz que abarcaba toda la espalda, los tres jóvenes apretaron los puños, tensaron la mandíbula y susurraron

-yo...-murmuro Tsuna

-los...-dijo Mukuro

-mato-gruño Hibari

-me la hicieron un día antes de escapar, casi muero si no fuera por las llamas del sol de Lussuria-les explico

-pero ¿cómo te atraparon? no te ofendas pero si eres tan poderosa como para poder luchar con todos a la vez no deberían de haberte pillado tan rápido o me equivoco-dijo Yamamoto

-kufufufu repítelo maniaco del beisbol-dijo Mukuro apareciendo su tridente, y Hibari se puso de pie sacando sus tonfas, todos pensaron una palabra "sobreprotectores"

-tranquilos Mukuro, Kyoya-los tranquilizo, estos la miraron, bajaron las armas y Mukuro dijo

-kufufufu eres aburrida Sora-chan

-jeje no cambiáis tan sobreprotectores como siempre, bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta, un segundo de descuido les basto, el segundo que me quede estática por ver a Kai, Mika y Shigure cubiertos de sangre-dijo con una mirada triste y Mukuro y Hibari se volvieron a levantar para atacar, Tsuna en cambio fue a ver qué tal estaba

-lo siento no quería hacerte recordar-dijo Yamamoto intentando que los demonios guardianes de la chica se tranquilizaran

-no pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrada, se me pasara, yo solo quiero que ellos no recuerden ese día-esto último lo dijo en un susurro

-¿he porque Sora?-pregunto Tsuna

-porque ese día un trauma quedo en todos y por ello tuvieron que borrarles la memoria.-les dijo Reborn

-¿qué trauma Sora?-pregunto Tsuna

-no quiero acordarme de ese día por favor-dijo mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos-sangre, gritos, cadáveres-susurro-otra vez no-se agacho y se tapó los oídos como si no quisiera oír algo, los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos y se acercaron a la chica, la abrazaron dulcemente, mientras Mukuro le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente.

-Arcobaleno-susurro Mukuro-que paso ese día

Reborn oculto la mirada debajo del sombrero

-no te atrevas a decirlo Reborn, no lo tienen que saber, no es necesario-le gruño la chica

-perdóname Sora pero es necesario, ese día fuisteis al parque de atracciones con Hikari la hermana de Sora, aunque no os acordéis era como vuestra tía le teníais un gran apego, todo iba bien hasta que la familia di Demoni apareció, Hikari os escondió en un lugar seguro donde podíais ver todo lo que pasaba la gente corría desesperada por su vida. Aquel día solo cuatro niños sobrevivieron, vieron la sangre, los cadáveres y como mataron a Hikari-todos abrieron los ojos los cuatro jóvenes veían las imágenes como si fuera ayer cuando paso- después de unos meses os habíais encerrado en vosotros solo entre vosotros hablabais y solo entre vosotros os convencíais de comer y dormir, Nono decidió sellar las memorias de tres niños Tsuna, Hibari y Mukuro-termino de explicar

-¿espera porque Sora no?-pregunto serio Kyoya

-aunque me duele decirlo ella no debía olvidar, debía ser quien recordara es su obligación, aunque se esté muriendo por dentro ella debe cargar con el dolor del cielo y sus guardianes eso representa su anillo.-les dijo ocultando sus ojos bajo la fedora

-es demasiado-susurro Tsuna

-y no solo eso, ella debía separarse de vosotros, por mucho que no quisiera la obligaron

-quien fue Arcobaleno, quien la alejo de nuestro lado-pregunto Mukuro con la mirada sombría

-el consejo de ancianos-le respondió

La chica seguía llorando, los chicos solo habían visto parte del recuerdo, en el cual eran escondidos por una joven de cabellos castaños con reflejos rojizos y ojos castaños, que les decía que todo estaba bien que solo iba a ver si ya habían parado y hay desaparece el recuerdo. Cuando Sora dejo de llorar y se tranquilizó Tsuna le pregunto

-¿y Sora donde estás viviendo?

-eh? a jajaja pues en cualquier sitio aunque el bosque es donde vivo por ahora-le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿y porque no vienes a mi casa?-dijo Tsuna

-no os quiero molestar...-murmuro avergonzada la chica

-tú no molestas Sora ¿vale?-dijo Tsuna sonriendo

-está bien-dijo resignada

-nos vemos Tsuna-dijo Yamamoto yéndose

-adiós Decimo que pase buena noche-lo siguió Gokudera

-hasta mañana Sawada AL EXTREMO- grito Ryohei

-nos vemos mañana Boss-dijo Chrome y desapareció en la niebla

-bueno vamos sora adiós Mukuro, Kyoya. No se peleen mientras no los veo-se despidió la castaña

-hmp-gruño Hibari, y se dio la vuelta para irse-hasta mañana Sora, Tsunayoshi

-kufufufu lo mismo digo adiós-rio Mukuro

Y así todos se fueron por su lado

**Gracias por leer y espero que os guste **

**REVIEWS?**


	3. cap 3: el comienzo del viaje

Y aqui el ultimo cap de hoy, espero que os guste y nos veremos dentro de una semana mas o menos

Black: ¿tanto?

Alex: es que si subo todo ahora luego estoy apurada escribiendo para subir el resto

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama.**

**Titulo:_La Guardiana de la luna_**

**Parejas: 1827(KyoyaxTsuna)**

**ANUNCIO:**

**-**habla personaje**-**

**"**piensa un personaje**"**

**(**aclaro alguna idea**)**

Cap. 3

Era martes por la mañana, un día normal en la casa de los Sawada, por no ser por cierta azabache que entrenaba desde ya muy temprano.

-entrenas desde temprano Sora-dijo Reborn apareciendo en la ventana de la habitación de Tsuna

-es la costumbre-dijo deteniéndose, ella llevaba una simple camiseta blanca con un corto short y zapatillas, sus oscuros cabellos atado en una coleta alta.

-anda ve arreglarte mientras yo despierto a dame-Tsuna

-déjalo disfrutar de estos últimos días de paz Reborn, yo lo despertare en cuanto termine de arreglarme-le dijo

-está bien pero date prisa Sora-le respondió

-si tío Reborn-se le escapo sin darse cuenta, el Arcobaleno del sol se paró en seco-yo...lo siento se me escapo-susurro

-hace años que no me llamabas así Sora

-yo... se me escapo jejeje-rio nerviosamente

-no pasa nada me puedes llamar así si quieres-le respondió Reborn

A la chica se le ilumino el rostro, había perdido muchas cosas pero había recuperado muchas otras

-arigato tío Reborn-dijo sonriendo

-date prisa Sora-la apuro él bebe

-hai-respondió ella

Y se fue a arreglar después de 20 minutos ya estaba arreglada y subió a despertar a Tsuna, entro en la habitación y fue a despertarlo

-Tsunayoshi-lo zarandeaba-Tsunayoshi...-no obtuvo respuesta-hass no despierta sigue teniendo un sueño pesado...haber como lo despertaba de pequeño...era mmm Kyoya le daba con sus tonfas, Mukuro le causaba pesadillas y yo le pegaba un puñetazo pero si eso no funcionaba, etto...a si el mazo (que maltratado lo tenían al pobre)-dijo haciendo su mano un puño y chocándola con la palma abierta de la otra mano.-tío Reborn me dejas a León

-toma-Reborn fue a la mano de Sora y le dejo a León, esta dijo

-León un mazo de 1 tonelada por favor-el pequeño camaleón se transformó en un mazo Sora lo preparo y le pego en la frente cinco segundos después Tsuna estaba en el suelo

-itte, itte Reborn eso duele-miro y encontró a Reborn en la silla del escritorio mientras toma un café y Sora estaba delante del con un mazo recostado en su hombro, el mazo poco a poco se convirtió en León

-buenos días Tsunayoshi-le saludo la chica

-hola Sora ¿tú me despertaste?-pregunto Tsuna

-hai es que no te levantabas –se excusó la chica

-no pasa nada- le respondió el castaño

-vamos arréglate si no te das prisa Kyoya se enfadara-le advirtió Sora con una sonrisa divertida

-HIIII Kyoya da miedo enfadado-grito el castaño

-no tanto como tú-susurro-si si mucho así que date prisa

Salió de la habitación mientras oía el ruido que se producía en esta y bajo a desayunar, se sentó y escucho un estruendo en las escaleras, "y tan patoso como siempre aunque de pequeño podía llegar a ser un auténtico demonio peor que Mukuro y Kyoya juntos" al rato Tsuna ya estaba sentado a la mesa desayunando e intentado evitar que Reborn le robara la comida y sorprendentemente consiguió su cometido, al igual que esquivo sus patadas y disparos.

Cuando terminaron se levantaron para ir al Nami-chuu y sorpresa que se encontraron, afuera de su casa se encontraban casi todos los guardianes menos Lambo que estaba en el salón

-buenos días decimo, Kurai-sama-saludo Gokudera

-Yo Tsuna, Sora-les sonrió Yamamoto

-buenos días AL EXTREMO-grito Ryohei

-hola Boss, Kurai-san-dijo Chrome

-kufufufu Tsunayoshi, Sora buenos días-rio Mukuro

-daos prisa herbívoros o los morderé hasta la muerte-gruño Kyoya, "sigue odiando las manadas"-buenos días Tsunayoshi, Sora

-Ohayo Gokudera, Yamamoto, Oni-san, Chrome, Kyoya, Mukuro-dijo Tsuna

-Ohayo mina-dijo Sora de repente Lambo adulto salió corriendo y se ve como Bianchi lanza su poison cooking, en un momento todos menos Gokudera estaban en el suelo y veían como la poison cooking se estrellaba en el rostro de Gokudera y Lambo adulto callado al suelo ambos.

-Gokudera, Lambo adulto se encuentran bien-pregunto Tsuna

-hai no se preocupe Decimo-dijo Gokudera antes de caer inconsciente

-nos vemos Vongola-dijo el adulto lambo antes de desaparecer

-creo que no se va a poder levantar en un rato-dijo Sora despreocupada

-Bianchi mira lo que has hecho-se quejó Tsuna

-jajaja Tsuna yo llevo a Gokudera será mejor que nos demos prisa Hibari se está empezando a enojar-dijo despreocupadamente Yamamoto

-h-hai-tartamudeo Tsuna, no quería ver a Kyoya enojado

-daos prisa herbívoros-y comenzó a andar, a la llegada al colegio se escuchó un gran murmullo, y se escuchaban cosas como 'que hace dame-Tsuna con Hibari-san y ese chico espeluznante' 'como es que alguien tan geniales como ellos están con dame-Tsuna' 'que hace Kurai-san con dame-Tsuna' esto entristeció a Tsuna, todavía no le dejaban de llamar así, al ver al castaño triste todos los guardianes enviaron una mirada fiera a los presentes y estos rápidamente se callaron, no querían enfrentar a la ira de esas personas, daban demasiado miedo.

-tch-gruño Sora-son unos habladores

-no pasa nada Sora ya estoy acostumbrado-dijo Tsuna intentando que el mal humor de su amiga desapareciera, pero esto hizo que se enojara más.

-un año-susurro

-¿eh que pasa Sora?-pregunto Tsuna

-volveremos en un año, y cuando vuelvas no te podrán decir más así, no tienen el derecho de decirte eso y tú no eres dame-Tsuna, te conozco bien y sé que eres una gran persona Tsuna-dijo con una sonrisa, todos asintieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo la chica.

-gracias Sora, chicos-dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

Y así se dirigieron a clase, bueno Kyoya se quedó en el portón vigilando que nadie llegara, tarde Mukuro se hizo niebla y desapareció aunque Sora sabía que iría a la azotea, Ryohei se fue a su clase y el resto se juntó con las chicas para ir a clase, después de un hora de clase sora se aburrió y se salió de la clase, seguida por Tsuna que se preocupó y la siguió e informo a los chicos que él se encargaba que se verían en el almuerzo

-¿Sora a dónde vas?-le pregunto Tsuna

-a la azotea, me aburro y seguro Kyoya ya se encontró con Mukuro, jajaja será divertido ver la pelea-dijo feliz

-HIII pero en caso de que peleen ¿no deberíamos pararlos?-pregunto un atemorizado castaño

-eeeh-se quejó-pero me aburro-reclamo como niña pequeña, una ampolleta se le encendió encima de la cabeza-ya se si se pasan mucho los paro ¿te parece?-dijo con una sonrisa tierna

-vale- dijo resignado

Y así se encaminaron a la azotea, cuando llegaron encontraron a Mukuro durmiendo y Kyoya estaba subiendo recién la escalera

-Tsuna ven aquí-dijo subiendo al tejado de encima de las escaleras y le tendió la mano-rápido

-hai-y se subieron mientras miraban, Mukuro no se había dado cuenta y Kyoya estaba a punto de salir hacia la azotea

-tch-se quejó Kyoya-piña con patas levanta y lárgate o te morderé hasta la muerte

Mukuro se froto los ojos y miro a Kyoya somnoliento

-oya ave-kun pero sino estoy haciendo nada malo-se quejó Mukuro

-hmp-gruño-herbívoro cabeza de piña Kamikorosu-dijo la alondra sacando a relucir sus tonfas

-kufufufu será un buen entretenimiento-murmuro el de ojos bicolor haciendo aparecer su tridente

Y así Mukuro y Kyoya se lanzaron al ataque, chocando sus armas. En el techo de la escalera se encontraban una ahora divertida Sora y a un temeroso Tsuna que rogaba porque no destrozaran la escuela

-no te preocupes Tsuna si se pasan los parare-dijo la chica mientras se escuchaba de fondos metales chocando

-pero es peligroso ¿no deberíamos pararlos ya?-intento convencer Tsuna a su amiga para parar a los guardianes más destructivos

-vamos un rato más-dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito

-está bien -dijo Tsuna resignado, no se le podía negar nada a la muchacha

Y así vieron como poco a poco realizaban destrozos en la azotes, pero cuando ya se estaban poniendo serios, Sora decidió intervenir.

-Tsuna escúchame quédate aquí y no bajes hasta que te avise, este lugar es zona segura y si ellos no para y quieren seguir peleando tendré que golpearlos un poco-dijo haciéndose sonar los nudillo y con una sonrisa sádica

-ok...-suspiro porfían los iba a detener

Sora bajo del tejado de un salto con los brazos cruzados, cayo elegantemente y se puso en mitad de la pelea

-Mukuro, Kyoya paren que se están pasando y no quiero golpearlos porque tengo que determinar su entrenamiento y heridos no me sirven-un aura oscura la rodeo-¿lo pillan?-pregunto mirándolos

Los mencionados pararon en seco, no tenían muchos recuerdos de aquellos años pero alguno había salido y en ellos la chica era un demonio, bajaron las armas y las guardaron

-¿qué haces aquí Sora? aun es periodo de clases-pregunto Kyoya

-estaba aburrida así que Tsunayoshi y yo vinimos a la azotea antes de que comenzaran a pelear, aunque ya sabía que esto pasaría y por eso vine para entretenerme-dijo sonriendo dulcemente haciendo caer una gota al estilo anime en la nuca de los chicos

-kufufufu eso quiere decir que estáis aquí desde que comenzamos a pelear, pero eso paso hace algunas horas y... ¿dónde está Tsunayoshi-kun?-pregunto peli índigo

-a en el techo de la escalera-se giró-Tsunayoshi ya puedes bajar no hay peligro

Del techo bajo el castaño sonriendo

-que rápido yo creí que tardarías más-dijo casualmente

-tch se están saltando las clases eso va contra las normas-se quejó Kyoya mas no hizo ademan de mandarlos de vuelta a su clase.

-oya no pasa nada ave-kun aparte tenemos mucho de qué hablar-dijo Mukuro protegiendo a los menores

-si porfa Kyoya-le rogo el castaño con ojos de cachorritos

-está bien-contesto resignado, girando el rostro para no ver al menor porque sabía que si lo miraba se sonrojaría

-y ¿de qué quieres hablar Mukuro?-pregunto la chica

-pues para empezar ¿cómo nos conocimos?-le respondió

-a eso fue un día en la mansión Vongola-rememoro

_**Flashback**_

se encontraba un pequeño castaño de 4 años, estaba en el jardín de la mansión Vongola y se encontraba perdido en el laberinto que constituía el jardín, intentaba llegar al centro del lugar pero después de buscar por horas no encontró nada y acabo más que perdido.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando una niña de también 4 años lo encontró y lo guio presentándose como Sora Kurai, a los 10 minutos llegaron, y encontraron a un joven pelinegro que descansaba en la rama de un árbol, con un pequeño pájaro descansando en su cabeza

-Hibari Kyoya-dijo la niña de cabellos castaños- ¿qué hará aquí?-se preguntó para sí misma

-hmp-gruño-que hacen los herbívoros aquí

-a quien llamas herbívoro crio-le contesto de mala manera la niña

-a quien le llamas crio-gruño Hibari -Kamikorosu

-inténtalo-dijo desafiante

-HIII no se peleen por favor- dijo el castaño con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas infladas y sonrosadas

-e-esta b-bien-tartamudeo Sora

-hmp-gruño Hibari, apartando la mirada un poco sonrojado

Desde ese día íbamos los tres a encontrarnos en ese lugar y aunque yo y Kyoya peleabamos algo Tsunayoshi siempre nos paraba, pero unos días después de un incidente en la familia Estraneo encontramos a un niño de la edad de Kyoya malherido, lo cuidamos entre los tres en una cabaña que habia en el centro del laberinto hasta que despertó, un joven de cabellos índigo y con ojos heterocromaticos un ojo de un hermoso azul y el otro de un rojo carmesí con un símbolo en él.

-¿quién eres?-fue lo primero que pregunto el joven mientras se alejaba todo lo que podía de nosotros

-tranquilo -le dijo Sora

-¿quién sois?-volvió a preguntar

-mira mi nombre es Sora Kurai, él es Kyoya Hibari -señalo a Hibari y este solo gruño en respuesta-y él es Tsunayoshi Sawada di Vongola

-¿ustedes son de la mafia?-pregunto más asustado

-si ¿porque?-pregunto Tsunayoshi inocentemente

-alejaros de mi sucia mafia-escupió las palabras el niño apartándose todo lo que podía del grupo

-¿e que pasa? ¿Por qué nos tratas así?-pregunto Sora

-vosotros es vuestra culpa que todo pasara-dijo al borde del llanto

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Tsunayoshi acercándose al niño

-no te me acerques sucia mafia –gruño el joven

Al joven castaños se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

-no te equivoques que nosotros no hemos hecho nada, aparte fuimos nosotros los que te salvamos herbívoro y no le hables así Tsunayoshi que fue el quien estuvo más pendiente de tu estado y te cuido el que más-dijo molesto Kyoya porque estaba a punto de hacer llorar al castaño que aunque fuera entrenado por el mejor hitman desde casi nacer seguía siendo muy sensible

-yo lo siento-dijo Mukuro avergonzado

-no pasa nada, a todo esto ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo secándose las lagrimas

-mi nombre es Mukuro Rokudo

-entiendo Mukuro-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? estabas muy herido-le pregunto Sora

-hai ya me siento mejor-le respondió

Y así con el tiempo Mukuro les fue cogiendo cariño y aprecio a los tres jóvenes que aunque se peleaba mucho con Kyoya, se llevaban bien.

_**Fin Flashback**_

-así fue como nos conocimos-dijo Sora con una sonrisa

Los tres jóvenes veían las imágenes pasar por sus cabezas como si de una película se tratase

-jeje que bien se veían de pequeños Kyoya y Mukuro ¿no Sora?

-si eran tan tiernos...-dijo con una tierna sonrisa, los mencionados se sonrojaron levemente

-kufufufu y veo que desde pequeños nos llevábamos mal ¿no Ave-kun? -dijo Mukuro con su característica sonrisa burlona

-hmp-gruño en afirmación

-jejeje por eso dije que nunca cambian-dijo sonriendo Sora

_**RIIIIIIIIIIN**_

Se escuchó la campana sonar y poco a poco los guardianes se fueron reuniendo en la azotea

-hola decimo, Kurai-sama, maniaco de las peleas y cabeza de piña-los dos últimos solo lo ignoraron, esto causo la furia del guardián de la tormenta que estaba preparado para lanzar sus bombas pero fue detenido por el guardián de la lluvia y el guardián del sol de la Décima Generación.

-jajaja ¿qué paso aquí Tsuna?- pregunto un despreocupado Yamamoto

-nada lo de siempre, Kyoya y Mukuro se pelearon-explico la chica

-pues es EXTREMOS-grito Ryohei

-jejeje bueno se pasaron un poco-rio Sora

-hmp-gruño Kyoya-pues habernos parado antes que estabas viendo desde que empezamos a pelear

-jejeje pero es que estaba aburrida y veros pelear me entretuvo-dijo Sora alegre a todos le cayó un gota al estilo anime en la nuca

Y así pasaron el almuerzo entre platicas y peleas, cuando toco el timbre todos bajaron sin notar como Sora se quedó atrás, salvo sus tres amigos de la infancia que dos de ellos fueron con ella sin decir nada y el ultimo se excusó con sus amigos diciendo que iba a la enfermería porque no se encontraba bien, después de convencerlos se dirigió con sus amigos

-kufufufu ¿qué pasa Sora?-pregunto Mukuro

-vienen-dijo en un susurro-2...5...10...-siguió concentrada-así que mandaron a 10 asesinos ¿eh?-dijo sonriendo

-¿a qué te refieres Sora?-pregunto Tsuna

-¡CUIDADO!-grito mientras se lanzaba encima de ellos protegiéndoles de un ataque de llamas de Tormenta, levanto la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor

-Sora que pasa-exigió saber Kyoya

-un ataque y por lo que veo antes de tiempo, Reborn no está aquí, está preparando el viaje a Italia así que me tendré que encargar yo...buff-suspiro, se levantó sacando de su largo abrigo una vara plegada, de un movimiento el bastón se extendió, de los alrededores aparecieron diez hombres vestidos de negro, con armas de última voluntad

-chicos protegeros entre vosotros no os preocupéis por mí-dijo la chica volteando la cabeza mirándolos seriamente

-pero Sora...-intento reclamar Tsuna

-no hay tiempo-dijo y se lanzó al ataque

Unas llamas blancas rodearon el bastón que media la altura de la chica, esta se, movía ágilmente entre el enemigo, esquivando elegantemente y atacando fieramente, dejando a varios en el suelo inconsciente, los chicos se defendían como podían de los enemigos que iban a por ellos Mukuro creaba ilusiones donde solo dos de los enemigos cayeron, Tsuna peleaba en su modo híper con uno y Hibari estaba en las mismas condiciones, a los 10 minutos habían acabado con todos.

-Buff...por fin-dijo Sora guardando su arma y sacando su móvil tecleo un número y llamo

-tío Reborn nos han atacado, trae todo el equipaje de los guardianes informa a las familias y que el avión esté listo en dos horas-dijo mirando hacia la ciudad

-entendido Sora-se escuchó al otro lado de la línea Sora colgó y suspiro-no quería que nos fuéramos tan apresurados pero no hay de otra...hass-dijo revolviéndose el pelo-MIERDA-grito

-¿qué pasa Sora?-pregunto Tsuna

-pensé que tardarían más en saber nuestra localización-dijo en un suspiro-chicos nos vamos en dos horas, Kyoya saca a los guardianes de clases ya

-entendido-si ya los habían des cubierto era mejor actuar rápido

-Mukuro coloca una ilusión en el edificio que sea lo más potente posible

-entendido-respondió

-Tsunayoshi ve con Kyoya a por tus guardianes no vaya a ser que se arme una guerra

-ok-respondió el castaño

Y se encamino con Kyoya a por sus guardianes primero llego a clase de Ryohei, Kyoya toco la y entro

-Sasagawa Ryohei salga ahora-dijo como siempre, Ryohei salió confundido pero al ver a Tsuna se tranquilizó un poco

-¿qué pasa Sawada?-pregunto

-luego te cuento cuando estemos todos juntos-dijo serio, Ryohei entendió y se calló, se puso serio y siguió a Tsuna y a Hibari. Al llegar a su clase hizo el mismo procedimiento

-Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato y Chrome Dokuro salgan

Los mencionados se pusieron nerviosos y salieron, al ver el semblante serio de su jefe también se pusieron serios y Yamamoto pregunto

-¿qué pasa Tsuna? ¿Y esos rasguños?

-Decimo ¿Quién lo hirió?-pregunto Hayato

-Boss…-murmuro Chrome preocupada

-vamos a la azotea allí les cuento-les respondió

Llegaron a la azotea donde vieron a Sora mirando a la ciudad concentrada y Mukuro estaba a su lado callado

-¿qué ocurre Decimo, Kurai-sama?-pregunto Hayato

-hace unos momentos hemos sido atacados, 10 asesinos contratados no eran de lejos de los di Demoni pero eran algo poderosos-les respondió

-¡QUEEE!-gritaron los no enterados

-nos han encontrados antes de lo previsto así que partiremos en dos horas a Italia, las familias han sido informadas, y el equipaje está en el aeropuerto, lo siento se suponía que saldríamos mañana tranquilamente pero se adelantaron, lo siento mucho-se disculpó la chica azabache

-no te preocupes Sora, no es tu culpa-dijo Yamamoto

-el maniaco del beisbol tiene razón Kurai-sama no tiene la culpa

-hmp-gruño Hibari en afirmación

-kufufufu-lo siguió Mukuro, se miraron, gruñeron y se apartaron la mirada

-bueno va ser algo difícil llegar al aeropuerto, la ciudad está llena de asesino y algún agente de los di Demoni-dijo, se quedó pensativa-no pensé que tuviéramos que usa esto-dijo resignada, mientras tocaba una zona del suelo

-¿qué haces Sora?-le pregunto Tsuna

-era por aquí... ¡ya está!-exclamo la azabache apretando un baldosa del suelo al ínstate un agujero se abrió en el suelo

-esto es una red de túneles subterráneos que creo Reborn hace algunos años para caso de emergencia y para divertirse asustando a Tsuna-a todos les cayó una gota de sudor en la nuca ante el comentario- seguidme-y salto dentro del agujero

-¡SORA!-grito Tsuna y sin querer cayó al hoyo

-¡TSUNA!/ ¡DECIMO!/ ¡SAWADA!/ ¡BOSS!-gritaron los chicos

-¡TSUNAYOSHI! ¡SORA!-gritaron Mukuro y Kyoya a la vez para acabar saltando al rescate de sus amigos.

Cuando bajaron encontraron un montón de pasillo bien iluminado y delante de los guardianes se encontraban Tsuna sentado y Sora de pie mirándolos y sonriendo

-Sora, Tsunayoshi nos habéis asustados-dijeron al vez Mukuro y Hibari-no me copies

Ave-kun/herbívoro cabeza de piña-gruñeron los dos

-ya ya Kyoya, Mukuro vamos-dijo arrastrándolos por el cuello de la camisa -chicos no se queden atrás o se perderán-dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba y los capturados ya resignados se dejaban arrastrar. Así caminaron hasta el aeropuerto un viaje a Italia que les cambiaría la vida.

**y con esto termino por hoy gracias por leer y nos vemos en una semana (creo si no se me olvida)**

**Reviews?**


End file.
